powerpuff meal
by darkdoom83
Summary: this is my twisted version if the powerpuff girls where on a villians menu


the city of townsville loves to eat healthy espailly townsvilles 3 favorite heroes the powerpuff girls and stay storng,look cute,and fight whats this a villian has come to townsville to make a rare menu out of townsvilles strongest,smartest,and nicess which happens to be townsvilles powerfuess protectores the powerpuff new villian first finds a hideout at townsvilles old restarunt he then plans hes plans to get rid of the girls the powerfuff girls are done with kindergarten the new villian walks up to the girls and asks for thier help and since they do not know he is a villian they asks what they can do to help he tells them a villian is planing something dangerous at the old townsville restaurant with his help they could defeat the villian so the girls bring the unknown villian with them to his girls and the unknown villian go into the old townsville restaurant after they walk to the kichen the girls see preping tools around the kichen but no one there as they turn around asking what is going on the unknown villian throws flour in thier eyes templary blinding them as the unknown villian puts on collars on the girls so they could not use thier the girls eyes return to normal they find themselves in cages seperated from each other with collars over thier necks that prevent them from using thier im so glad you girls are ok i dont wont nothing to happen to you before you die!.What do you mean and who are you screams blossom.I am the dark chef and you three girls are lucky enough to be my super supper.I just planeed it to on todays menu we have a nice hot cup of blossom coffee,grillled buttercup topped with caynee pepper and chili powder,and finally for desert bubbles choclate pie topped with cool whip,honey and a that the giant grill is done heating up i will start cooking my meat the dark chef opens buttercups cage and rubs her whole body execpt her eyes with caynee pepper and chili powder and throws buttercup on the hot grill and sets the timer next to her for 10 hours and set her on her back on the buttercup had one of the dark chefs collars on she had no powers she felt helpless her body was strarting to cook and heat up buttercup screamed help! as her body stared to cook the spice rub on her body was making it buttercup screamed in pain as she cooked on the grill all her sisters could do is watch trapped and strar at the dark chef as he smiled and got the coffe beans and hot water ready for blossom coffee. The dark chef placed blossom in a 14 ounze coffe conainer above the coffe maker with the coffe brewing the dark chef got a large pie crust and place bubbles in it then slowly spooned in choclate pudding on top of while the dark chef spoons the choclate pudding on bubbles her sisters are in a hotter sitution becuse blosom is trapped in the cofee pot with the boiling hot water mixed with cofee slowly dripping in and buttercups spice coating starts to turn crispy and traps buttercup inside the spice hours passed as the dark chef walks over to buttercup and turns her over so her face that is trapped in a spice coating execpt her eyes is on the hot side and buttercups time left was 8 the dark chef turns buttercup over to cook her other side he grabs the pie that he trapped bubbles in with choclate pudding bubbles body was covered in choclate pudding execpt her face so she chould see her sisters and her end as the dark chef reaches for the controls for the conver belt he put bubbles on he slowly reaches for the level and throws the bubbles screams as her pie execpt her head is covered with whip cream as the cream covers bubbles blossoms legs are covered with the coffe that has already covered her legs it was boiling hot but she still lives only to have some scorch marks on her from the at bubbles choclate pie the whip cream covered all but her face then the dark chef places a long ladder near the pie and grabs some honey goes to the top of the ladder and starts placing honey all over bubbles face and the pie then places ten cherrys on her pie and places her in the chefs giant freeze and seals it thats over with ill set the timer for let me see here 2 hours passed more since buttercup grillled she should be done on the i set bubbles time ill put her in my giant oven for 6 more hours so buttercup well be good and crispy the way i like it and blossom is already up to her face in coffe shell be done in a coulpe of hours so 3 hours will be good for bubbles to freeze and the dark chef sets the time for bubbles good now no one can get bubbles or buttercup out until the time is done and by the they will be done for good and as for blossom in a couple of secouds shell be done and ill enjoy the long awaited super bubbles is trapped in the honey glazed cholate pie with cherries in the freezer and buttercup already cooked on the grill on both sides and crispy and is now finishing her cooking in the oven the dark chef watches blossom who is trapped in the cofee maker with the boiling cofee about to the top of the cofee maker then it would be a matter of secounds before blossom was nothing but crumbs of red dust that would add more flavor to the cofee the dark chef enjoies eating blossom,bubbles and buttercup which are finished cooking and freezing buubles and dark chef finishes eating all three powerpuff girls and says they looked better than they taste but not bad.

The end


End file.
